baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Mutamin's Garden
The Area East of Temple is also known as Mutamin's Garden.http://www.forgottenwars.com/bg1/ar3500.htm Eight Lesser Basilisks and two Greater Basilisks, along with their "sculptures," are found in two locations: *A broad circle around Mutamin in north-central Mutamin's Garden contains 5 Lesser Basilisks, and a "tame" Greater Basilisk accompanies Mutamin himself. *The "Bone Garden," an area where dinosaur-like skeletons lie on and in the ground in south-central Mutamin's Garden, is home to 1 Greater and 3 Lesser Basilisks. All of these basilisks are "encounters" in the sense that they are found in pre-determined numbers at pre-determined locations and carry pre-determined treasure, and they do not respawn. Other notable inhabitants: *Mutamin at coordinates 2140, 900, a mad wizard and "curator" of the statue garden. He approaches and attacks you. *Shar Teel, Chaotic Evil Fighter companion at 275, 305. She challenges a male member of the party to a duel, and cannot be recruited without one. *Korax the Friendly Ghoul! at 500, 1400, hungry to be your friend. Korax is immune to petrification, so let it walk ahead of your party when attacking the basilisks. However, Korax will become hostile to you after a while. *Tamah, Gnoll hunter - 1410, 870, turned to stone. Ask for payment after removing her Petrification and get a promise of a reward that turns out to be unobtainable, and Rep -1. Do not ask for payment and get Rep +1 and 300 XP. *Four adventurers around coordinates 3045, 1930. If you choose to ignore their taunts they will leave the area, otherwise they fight you. Lindin drops Plate Mail, two Potions, and a Long Sword +1; Kirian drops the Golden Girdle, Bracers of Defense AC 7, Long Sword +1, and three spell scrolls; Baerin drops Magic Arrows; Peter drops two potions and a Morning Star +1. There are several approaches to basilisk hunting: *Use Korax! But it may leave your party before you find all of the basilisks. If you scout them beforehand with say a thief, you can quickly kill them all across the area without him going hostile. *Cast Protection From Petrification or drink Potions of Mirrored Eyes and attack straight on. *Cast Monster Summoning to get minions, or better, Animate Dead (the undead, like Korax, cannot be petrified). *Charm Kirian's party (but they will not stay fleshy for very long). Bring a few Stone to Flesh scrolls, you may need them. Also, keep the Protagonist out of range of the basilisks, as he/she cannot be restored from petrification. Enemies The Greater and Lesser Basilisks in this area do not respawn. Respawning enemies: Black Bears, Brown Bears, Cave Bears, Flinds, Gibberlings, Gnolls, Gnoll Elite, Gnoll Slashers, Gnoll Veterans, Tasloi. Transitions *12 hours south to Gullykin *12 hours north to Spider Wood *12 hours west to Temple and Beregost and Area South of Beregost *8 hours east to Durlag's Tower in recent patches of Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition (2.0 and on?). It appears as if the location of the tower on the world map was changed at some point. References